


Static Heat

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so hot. That was all Estonia could think as he lay, naked, entangled in the Netherlands’ bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kink meme forever ago and it caused a tiny bit of wank so I was always hesitant to de-anon. And then I never did, but here it is. Mild warning for dubcon because of Estonia's intoxicated state.

It was so hot.

That was all Estonia could think as he lay, naked, entangled in the Netherlands’ bed sheets. Alcohol was still racing through his system, heating his veins, and it was likely making him hotter, but he swore he had never been so warm in his life. He was also pretty sure that he had partaken in some drugs, but for some reason he couldn’t care. He was too far gone to care.

His skin was flushed, sensitive to everything around it, and Estonia groaned as he grasped the bed sheets helplessly when the Netherlands claimed him again in a leisurely kiss. Hot, hot, so hot. Netherland’s tongue swirled around his own, slow and cruel and traced the contours of his mouth, tasting faintly like beer.

Estonia wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten there, but he didn’t care, not when the other’s tongue was heating up his body even more, making his hardened cock throb. Then the Netherlands pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva trickling down Estonia’s swollen lips and he chuckled darkly when the blonde whined at the lack of heat.

“A little needy now, aren’t we?” He brushed some of the saliva away from the Baltic’s chin and Estonia leaned into his touch more, so desperate for something to be touching him. Needy, that’s exactly what he was. With a smirk, the Netherlands leaned back in to claim his neck next, biting, sucking, and marking. It seemed like he planned to claim every single part of his body, and Estonia had no problem with that, as long as the heat in his cock, his throbbing arousal, was taken care of. He lay helplessly against the bed sheets as the Netherlands’ mouth (which was somehow still warm on his burning flesh) slowly made its rounds from his neck to his hardened nipples—and he had gasped hard at that—to his stomach, to his…thighs?

Estonia made a noise of discontent upon realizing that the Netherlands was completely ignoring his arousal, which lay flushed and rigid in a nest of blonde curls. The other simply laughed again and it sent a shiver down Estonia’s spine.

“Relax, you’ll get it. We’re gonna try something different now.”

Estonia was vaguely disappointed when the other got off of the bed, completely naked as well, and he walked off further into the depths of the dimly lit room, and he eventually became a blur in Estonia’s vision. It registered somewhere in the back of his mind that his glasses were missing.

When the Netherlands came back, he had a small bottle of lube and something in Estonia’s gut heated up even more. He sat back down on the bed, told Estonia to get on his forearms and knees, and the heated feeling grew hotter.

Estonia quickly obeyed, although it made him a little dizzy to turn over. The act made nervous jitters grow in his stomach. He was looking forward to this, he wanted to be touched, and fucked, and so hot he would _explode._ His ass was bare and exposed in the air, completely at the other’s mercy.

“You been a clean boy?”

Estonia opened his mouth to answer (it would have been in the negative; he already felt dirty in the best way possible) but it was cut off with a gasp. He felt a damp heat on his testes, the Netherlands’ tongue, and Estonia trembled, hypersensitive. The tongue lapped between the crevasse of his balls before the other’s entire mouth, hot and wet, closed over the sack and Estonia groaned. Then the tongue moved upwards, between his crack, licking a hot trail to the rim of his hole, and Estonia’s face would have flushed more if it had been possible.

The tongue traced around the rim, teasing, and Estonia clutched the bed sheets, feeling his cock twitch, leaking precum.

Then slowly, finally, the tongue pushed in between his tight muscles and, oh god, it felt so good. He felt the Netherlands’ hands grasp at his cheeks, spreading him wider, and Estonia moaned as he felt the muscle push and work its way deeper inside of him. So good, it felt so good.

The Netherlands’ tongue was rough as it lapped up inside of him, fucking him, and Estonia grasped at the bed sheets, uselessly trying to push back into the other’s face, forcing the tongue to go deeper, to satiate his hunger and feed into his warmth—when suddenly, he pulled away.

Then Estonia felt a sharp smack against his ass cheek, startling him.

“You don’t move unless I tell you to, got it?” Estonia nodded, his mouth felt far too loose and full of cotton to answer verbally.

Another smack, a little harder this time, but still light enough to show that the Netherlands was being playful.

“Say it,” he commanded. “You speak when spoken to.”

Estonia felt his face burn. “Y-yes…sir?” He slurred.

“Good boy.”

Then his cheeks were spread again, the tongue was back and Estonia realized with a demented, hazy thrill what a whore he must look like spread out in front of the other like that. The Netherlands continued to lick him out, and Estonia’s mouth opened, moaning, vacant, but his cock was throbbing painfully and he needed _more_. The heat inside of him was insatiable, consuming, and as fantastic as the Netherlands’ tongue felt inside of him, licking and eating out his hole, he need more, something else, something filling him.

“Mmm, please,” he moaned, once he remembered how to speak again. “Moore…I need—” He was cut off with a gasp when the other backed away, taking his warmth away _again_ , and Estonia felt another hard crack against one of his cheeks.

“That was for speaking out of turn. Now…” His hand rubbed Estonia’s ass at the spot he had slapped at, squeezing as though groping a breast.

“What do you want?”

What did Estonia want? He couldn’t think about it; he was still far too hot, far too dizzy, the room was spinning, and all he knew was that he wanted _more_.

“You want this?” His finger pressed against Estonia’s hole, not quite pushing in, teasing.

Estonia moaned. Yes, yes, he wanted that.

Another smack. “Speak when spoken to. What do you want?”

“T-that…I want that…” It was so hard to control his mouth.

“You want what?”

“Your fin…gers. In…inside…”

“You’re a real slut, aren’t ya?” The other laughed, but complied. Estonia felt a cool, slick finger press into him (he was deliciously pleased by the vulgar wet sound it made from the saliva) and heard the nation behind him curse.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Almost like a virgin.”

Estonia thought in the back of his mind that he wasn’t a virgin, far from it, but he never had a chance to voice that because the Netherlands’ finger was pushing in, lazily stroking inside of him. It was teasing, but it was enough to make Estonia groan. Soon a second and third finger was added, and his hole gradually loosened to the stretching.

“You should see yourself,” the other said when his fingers had worked up a steady rhythm.  Estonia licked his lips and tried to hear what he was saying over the roar of his arousal. The fingers were too distracting, too slick, just pushing in and out, pressing against his prostate.

“Your asshole’s all greedy, just sucking my fingers in. You really are a slut.”

The words made something burn deep in the Baltic’s stomach, but it was a good burn. He had no doubt what the Netherlands was saying was true and that thought made his dick pulse. He needed it so badly; the clear liquid of his precum was leaking onto the bed sheets.

The fingers pumped in and out of them, and Estonia tried his very best to not push back down on them, eager for more. He was burning; the fingers were burning inside of him, and every time the fingers pressed mercilessly against that spot, he grasped the bed sheets, groaning.

The more vigorous the fingers were, the more that hot pressured built up in his gut and he very much lost it, his cock throbbing so hard it hurt. He closed his eyes, feeling part of himself lose control when the fingers inside of him pushed against that spot that made the lights go off behind his eyelids. He was close; the teasing had finally done him in.

Another hard jab at his prostate, Estonia resigned himself completely to the pleasure, and he came with a loud moan. His cum splattered over his stomach and the bed sheets and he rode the wave of pleasure happily. It wasn’t until the euphoria started to melt away that he realized he had done.

He had never even touched himself.

“Well, that was fast,” the Netherlands laughed behind him and Estonia felt his cheeks burn for some reason. But the embarrassment didn’t last long; he felt a shift on the bed and felt the heat of the Netherlands’ arousal pressed against his crack; he felt sturdy hands on his hips, and yes, yes, it was almost there.

He felt the blunt head of the Netherlands’ cockhead press against his hole and _finally_ the other was pushing through the tight rings of muscle and Estonia grabbed the bed sheets again as the other slowly slid all the way in. Yes. _Yes_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” The Netherlands hissed and Estonia felt much of that same sentiment. He almost lost it when he felt a hand wrap around his semi, and with a few quick strokes brought him back to full hardness.

Then the Netherlands started to move and Estonia let out a throaty moan. If he hadn’t been so intoxicated, he probably would have felt ashamed, but the pleasure was too immense; damn all the repercussions in the morning. The Netherlands’ cock felt great.

He began to push in and out with gusto, the lewd sound of their sex echoing in the air, and Estonia’s reacted accordingly. He shut his eyes, feeling the hard, deep thrusts of the other that drove him closer to the edge each time.  The other’s cock was so big, so filling, but he still needed more. As though the other realized this, he pulled out (leaving the Baltic cold and oh-so-frustrated) and pulled him up by his hips so Estonia was sitting up.

The sudden change made Estonia dizzier, but he was shaken out of most of it by feeling the Netherlands’ cock press up against him again and push through his hole and—oh god—he was even deeper than before.

“Ride me, slut,” the other rasped into his ear. The insult sent a shiver down Estonia’s spine and he complied without question. As well as he could (because his body felt like jelly and the room had yet to stop spinning) he lifted himself up and pushed back down.

The result was amazing. The other was angled just so and—ohhh, he was biting down on Estonia’s shoulder. He couldn't tell which felt better: the biting or the feeling in his ass.  

He continued to work up a rhythm, sloppily thrusting his hips down on the Netherlands’ cock. He tossed his head back and groaned, his knees feeling weak from the pleasure and—god—he was in so deeply, Estonia swore he had never felt anything better.

Then the Netherlands wrapped his hand around Estonia’s member, stroking it roughly in time to his thrusts, and Estonia felt himself suddenly get closer. He could feel his balls tightening and his cock throbbing and a hard trust directly into his prostate sent him over the edge. He gasped and quickly shot his cum over his stomach and on the Netherland’s hands.

But the thrusting behind him didn’t stop. The Netherlands milked out his orgasm for all it was worth before adjusting Estonia’s boneless body into a semi-sitting position and continued to fuck him roughly from behind. When he came, both of them gasped, the Netherlands from the intense high that came with it, Estonia from feeling the other’s hot seed inside of him.

When the other pulled out, the blonde laid on his stomach, feeling empty without the hot presence of the Dutchman, but still damp and stretched enough that it kind of turned him on.

He wasn’t hard (and doubted he could get it up again after all of that) but the blonde definitely made a sound of pleasure when he felt two fingers once again prodding his entrance. He was so loose and wet that the fingers just slipped in, and he could feel them pushing against the semen and saliva left in him. His face heated up.

And then Estonia actually groaned when the fingers pressed in and _curled_ directly at that spot.

He might have actually been getting aroused again, but the Netherlands just laughed and wondered aloud why he hadn’t tried this sooner.

When Estonia felt the other’s cock aligning his entrance for the second time that night. Well, even in his mind-altered state, he couldn’t help but agree. 


End file.
